Light and Darkness
by sydsyd1134
Summary: Slight AU They say exorcists are the warriors chosen by God. They are light. They are the light that fights the darkness. But then there was a time once again when Allen Walker called upon the darkness again. Pairings: Sebas/Allen One-shot Drabble
1. Light and Darkness

I do not own Kuroshitsuji or D. Grayman. They both go to the respectful owners. This is my first yaoi-ish story because my friend dared me to do this and is slowly turning me into a yaoi fan girl. I am doing this out of impulse and I updating will vary from time to time. I have a Sebastian and Allen thing going on. It would make me happy to see more of this crossover pairing.

**WARNINGS- **This crossover will contain: Slight AU, mild cursing, dark romance, yaoi, angst, gore, violence, adult situations

**PAIRINGS**: MAIN: Allen/Sebastian

**NOTE: **There will be not a slight hint of Yullen in this story. Sorry all you Yullen fan girls, I hate that pairing with a fiery passion.

_**Enjoy Lords and Ladies**_

They say exorcists are the warriors chosen by God. They are light. They are the light that fights the darkness. The darkness that is the Akuma. That is what his master always told him. Since the day he took him in as an apprentice, he hated nothing but the Akuma, seeing them as enemies.

But then there was time once again when Allen Walker called upon the darkness again. He was thirteen when it happened, still training to control his Innocence with Master Cross. It was survival training gone wrong. The old general threw the boy into the desert of India with only a bag of food and two gallons of water. Cross never really expected when an acquaintance he asked to monitor the boy came back reporting that Allen had been kidnapped by some occult freaks. He clucked his tongue and ran off grumbling about a damned idiot apprentice.

* * *

Allen woke up with one hell of a headache. His head was throbbing as he sat up, his storm grey eyes looking around his surroundings. It as chilling cool, dark, and damp. _'Must be some underground lair near a city'_ He thought to himself. He moved his aching limb and realized something as missing. He looked down and squinted. His eyes widened a bit; he as naked.

He started to panic a little; some pervert knocked him out and dragged him to an underground sewage lair. He was naked; his only covering his more private parts was a long red satin drape. He was lying on a stone pedestal, in who knows where until his mentor comes and finds him. The white-haired boy tried to collect himself, but this was just too freaky.

"Ah, so the cursed sacrifice is awake," A voice said.

Allen turned as dim lights entered from the shadows. He saw figures in strange cloak mumbling some sort of chant. Their hoods hid their faces and eyes, only the structures of some he could tell were male or female. They all got on their knees, surround Allen. "W-what's going on? Why am I here?" he asked.

A cloaked man who spoke earlier stood up and said, "There is no need to fear. We are to sacrifice you to the demons who rule the underworld. Once satisfied with a virgin child such as you, the plagues of war and hatred shall lift for the next decade."

Allen swallowed bile. Sacrificed? That was not a way he planned to die for. He tried to stand up but realized his feet and arms were in shackles. "There is no way in hell I am going to be used for your crazy occult ceremonies you freaks!" He growled.

The cult members all chuckled darkly as the boy struggled to get loose. "Ah, but child, you are a cursed boy. Your fate has been condemned since your birth," The man sneered. Hidden eyes all went to either Allen's scar or red arm that had a dimly glowing cross embedded in it. "Now then," The man clapped as two more hooded men came in. One was holding rope and the other was holding a blazing cattle brander in the shape of strange symbol.

_'It must be the occult's sign,'_ Allen gritted his teeth attempting to get away. The occult suddenly rose and all tackled the struggling boy. All of them chanting in Latin as them grabbed the boy to hold him down. They forced him downward, giving a clear shot to his back. "Stop! Don't do this! Let me go!" He pleaded.

Suddenly he got a burning pain of his back. It boiled, probably a leaving 2nd degree burn. Allen screamed and as tears ran down his face. _'I hate them. I hate them all. I hate them and the Earl. It's all because of him. I hate him!'_ He screamed in his mind. His vision went black.

**"Then why not get revenge?" **A deep silky voice said.

Allen felt weightless. It felt he was floating in midair. He opened his eyes, and saw himself floating in a grey void with white feathers slowly falling downwards like snow. All the pain he felt was gone, the red satin draped around his loins seemed to not move at all. Like all time had stop. "Who said that?"

**"I did of course,"** The voiced replied. Allen leaned back his head and saw standing in the middle of the void, was a black raven sitting on an onyx perch. **"Your soul summoned me here, so how could I refuse? I can offer you vengeance."**

"Vengeance?" Allen echoed. It seemed there was good acoustics in this void because both the raven's and his own voice seemed to go on forever. "But my master and my father said that vengeance is a petty thing and it only leads to trouble." His heart lurched when he thought of his adoptive father that he accidently condemned becoming an Akuma. Plus the raven was chuckling darkly, amused at his answer.

**"Such an innocent answer for such a boy with a torn up soul. Don't you want payback at those foolish occult humans? Don't you want to destroy the monster that ruined your life? The Millennium Earl is running freely creating Akuma without a care in the world." **The raven maliciously replied.

Allen balled his hands into fists. He was silent for a moment, deep in thought. "W-what do I have to do?" He asked meekly.

**"Just sign a little contract with me, and I'll make your wish come true. Your soul, for my servitude."**

Allen gulped. He once again went into consideration. "You're willing to serve me, just for my soul?"

**"As a demon, I do and I don't have pride. But think about it, once the Earl is gone, what purpose are exorcists for? They will be no Akuma to fight. They will serve no meaning anymore, and become obsolete. What more do you have to live for once the Akuma are gone?"** The raven said, it's red eyes concentrating on the white-haired boy. He had to admit he was kind of cute, especially when he was trying to think things through.

"Fine,' the boy suddenly said. "Make the contract." His tone was emotionless, almost monotone.

The raven chuckled a little**, "Are you sure? Exorcists that reject God will never get into heaven."**

"You said my soul summoned you here. If I have a soul that summoned a soul eating demon, I must truly not believe in God. So make the goddamn contract already bird!"Allen hissed.

The raven would be smirking if ravens could smirk. Allen's eyes widened again, as the white feathers began to change to midnight black. They all began to flurry around by an unfelt gust of wind, hiding the raven. The thirteen year old looked where the raven was perched; he saw the silhouette of a young man.

The shadow glided to where Allen was. He felt two graceful hands wrap around his waist as he was pulled down from drifting in midair to a lovingly tight embrace. He saw the fingernails of the man's hand were black and a black pentagram was tattooed on his hands. He heard a the shadow man's whisper in his ear, _**"**__**I'll turn the day into night, sugar to salt, saints into corpses and the dark blue to gold" **_Allen shivered at the man's dark promise as he felt cold yet soft lips kiss his cheek. _**"Awaken…my lord…"**_ All had faded into the shadows.

* * *

When General Cross finally arrived at the occult's headquarters, he was beyond words. He had Timcampy smell out Allen's scent and had to ask and threaten a lot of shady Indians. When a bartender finally confessed to where the occult's lair was, Cross threw him aside and ran off.

When he got there, he saw the corpses of about 78 occult members. None of them were left alive. The stone ceiling had cracked letting the light of the world outside leak in. As if heaven showed him, he saw Allen, a bit scratched up but alright. Cross walked over, about to scold his idiot apprentice when he noticed there was another figure there, holding his apprentice in his arms.

Allen's expression was sullen; he did not greet or say anything to his master. Instead the figure spoke, the light revealing him to be a handsome young man with red-orange eyes. He had longish raven black hair and was dressed in what looked to be a butler's uniform. "Lord Walker is not feeling too well from this whole ordeal. I have successfully killed all those cult members under his order. Now, shall we return to camp General Cross?" he said politely, putting on an empty smile.

Finally coming out of his stupor Cross asked rudely, "Who the hell are you? And what the hell do you mean Lord Walker?"

"Ah, forgive my rudeness. I am Sebastian Michaelis; the young master has hired me to be his butler. I only live to serve my lord, I will not betray him." Sebastian smirked.

Cross, still suspicious on this 'Sebastian" fellow asked, "Oh yeah, what's the brat paying you for your services, cause there is no way in hell I'm paying for a butler I don't need?"

"The payment has been set; it is not of your concern general." Sebastian retorted sharply lifting Allen up like a doll. Allen said nothing but was mumbling inaudible words under his breath. Sebastian leaned his head to Allen's their noses nearly touching, whispered something softly to the boy. Allen became silent as the butler smirked and carried him to the exit.

Cross, stunned by such an action clucked his tongue. He didn't like this guy, not one little bit. But if he could shut up his idiot student and vows loyalty to him, then there was no need to attack him. Well, physically anyway. Cursing under his breath he followed after the strange butler, not aware that his apprentice made a deal with a demon of darkness.


	2. ATTENTION ALL READERS

**ATTENTION ALL READERS!**

**It Has come to my attention in my one-shot '**_**Light and Darkness'**_** many fans felt left off. I am more into my current story '**_**The Bishop on the Playing Board' **_**which is when Allen is a butler.**

**So here's my challenge to all my fans. Any of you want to write your own Seballen fanfic, go ahead I support you. Pm me if any artists want to draw fanart with a link or something. My dream to create an entire fan club dedicated to the Sebastian and Allen pairing. Anyone out there who wants to contribute; please do. Light and Darkness is more like a drabble ficlet. You guys wanna write the rest, go ahead! I shall support and give as much advice as possible. I shall accept anything from fluff, citrus, songfics, to lemons. Mpreg ois accepted too.**

**Viva Seballen!**

_**Bonus Omake:**_

**Allen: Sebastian! Why am I always the uke?**

**Sebastian: *smiles* Because you are cuter that way. You have a more feminine build. Plus fan girls like me as a seme better than a uke. I cannot imagine myself anything else.**

**Allen: *pouts* I wanna be a seme…can I at least be a seke? *sprouts random cat ears and tails acts like a cute begging kitten***

**Sebastian: *twitches and then hugs Allen* Very well…tomorrow. *glomps Allen…BUTTSMEXX TIME!****

_**End…I think..?**_


End file.
